When All I Want Is You
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: -Alternate universe- Life has been hard for Claus and Lavie ever since she met Dio, with a relationship he wishes to break, there is much that happens as the relationship unfolds. (NOW UP Chapter4:Scars Of Delphine)
1. Default Chapter

"Hello there," A silky voice whispered in her ear, a hand caressed her cheek and she knew then who this was. She smiled warmly turning around to see him, his hazel eyes lovingly looked her in the eyes.

" I thought you'd never come back!" Lavie cried joyously, she knew darn well if she shed but one tear, he would know. " I won't let you out of my sight, Dio!"

He laughed kissing her atop her hair, " Immelman hate me now... doesn't he," Dio looked aside from Lavie and could feel the winds touching his cheeks. " I always knew, he never cared."

Lavie shook her head angrily, taking hold of his shirt in clenched fists," Claus never understands! He loves me!" The red head bit her tongue as the words 'love me' slipped past her lips.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Her gray eyes glazed over, a tear had fallen from her cheek.

His arms embraced her lightly and she saw a smile on his face," Don't be... I love you. Does that matter to you Lavie?"

Her hands lessened on the firm grip of his shirt, she caught her breath as those words were spoken to her. "I...."

"Lavie? Where can that red head be?" Claus heaved his pack over one shoulder, covered in oil and sweat after repairing vehicles all afternoon. He had begun college to do what he dreamed for, for so long to be a pilot.

His boots heavily trudged against the sidewalk seeing a familiar figure up ahead. There she was, her gray eyes looking right up at a man, one he knew very well. Claus wiped his brown and ran closer to Lavie, not even seeing she knew he was there.

" Lavie!" He cried out, seeing her turn so slowly but to have tears streaming from her eyes. Claus stopped in his tracks, seeing the one he loved look at him that way, the look in her eyes...

"Immelman..." Dio spoke, wanting to bite his tongue, this was no time to talk to him that way. His blonde hair whipped aside from his face in the wind, those blue eyes looking so saddened as Lavie continued to look his way.

" Lavie...I...," Claus began, slowly his fists clenched, biting his lip hard enough that it could bleed. Anger flared in those eyes as he glared at Dio.

" Lavie, I don't understand, how you can love him.... It's sickening!" Tears shot from his eyes as he came closer to his foe.

"Claus, go home," Lavie whispered, her head hung low as those words elapsed from those lips. He stopped, turning to look at her.

" Just go home Claus! I never loved you...," She wiped the tears they could see glistening on her face, streaking those clears marks on her cheeks.

" Fine, I'll come go home Lavie...but I know, that you're unsure of yourself," Lavie looked up at him suddenly as he spoke to her, those gray eyes tried to search his own of what he meant. "Love isn't something you say, it's what you truly feel..."

Then the blonde boy slowly turned, walking away from the people who once were friends. Ever since Lavie met him, things were never the same, for both of them.

Claus wished he could rewind time, even if he did, nothing can change, what's done is done.

Lavie fell back on her bed, nuzzling her face into the comfort of the feather pillow, what happened today...so much occurred. If only Claus could understand her true feelings, then, would life be better for them?

"Why the long face Lavie?" She turned to her side, wrapping herself in the sheets surrounding her. Alvis stood there with her silver eyes in sadness, Al had become such a beautiful girl.

" Well... it's just, I saw Dio again today," Lavie nearly punched herself, Al had always had a small crush on Dio as she hopped on the bed. She could see past the hair that fell before her face after she jumped, the pure excitement in her eyes.

" Dio!" She chirruped, clapping her hands together in joy, she herself was in love with someone. Lavie had always failed, purposely trying to make her say his name.

" He told me...that...well, he says he loves me," She smiled feeling that kiss on top of her head, the light embrace they held. Lavie never really thought how lucky she was to have such a warm hearted man as Dio Elaclaires.

" He loves you? Really, really?" Alvis always said that whenever she really wished to hear the truth. The red head nodded, now this was her chance to figure out who Al was with.

" Who are you with Al? Been pretty quiet lately!" Al's eyes widened as Lavie lifted her lamb, she had forgotten it was still on the unmade bed.

Alvis smiled, bearing herself not to laugh," I don't like toys anymore," Though it was hard to believe she was in her teens, though Lavie knew she was making a white lie.

"Don't make me laugh Alvis! You love this thing!" Before Al could reach for her, both girls were off in a race, Lavie headed straight for the balcony.

She laughed, playfully dangling the lamb by it's tail, though she knew in her heart that this was given to her. By the family she once had....

"Lavie! Why does it concern---" The doorbell chimed loudly as it rung in both girl's ears, they glanced at one another. Was it for them, could it possibly be Claus, Dio, or even Al's date?

In a frantic rush they straightened up, brushing their tangled hair and cleaning the house until not one speck of dust was in sight.

" I'll get it Lavie," Alvis squeaked happily, barely needing to stand on her toes to see who was outside. Her cheeks flushed red.

"Well, open it up already! It's rude to keep someone waiting Al!" Lavie cried persistently, awaiting to see the guest outside.

Al gulped as she unlocked the door, slowly opening it until two cloaked figures stood in the dim porch-light.

"What?!" Lavie cried out finally from where she stood to see who it was.

-Yes Lavie and Dio forever! You know I might be the first couple maker of the two. Cool! Well I would really wish for a review! I love Last Exile!-


	2. Where one cannot hide

At the door two men in their white cloaks grinned from ear to ear, seeing Lavie shocked as Al clasped her hands together in happiness and slight shock.

" It's a double date, isn't it Lucciola? " Dio peered over his friend's shoulder seeing Lavie standing speechless from inside the home.

" Lord Dio, it isn't nice to stare," Lucciola exclaimed, he had never seen Lavie in a dress before until now. Her gray eyes brightened with happiness as she ran towards the door.

"Dio!" Lavie stopped seeing for the first time Al's love, it was Lucciola, out of all this time, she thought there was nobody. Now she blushed seeing Al actually in love with someone, it seemed as if they were sisters.

" I brought you some chocolates, with raspberry crème, some are caramel filled..and they'll fill your mouth with a sweet taste--" Lucciola was cut off as Dio stepped out from behind him, Lavie smiled seeing he held a strange, but gorgeous flower.

It seemed to glow in the darkness in the light, she herself wished to be guided to the right path in her own life.

"Thank you Dio," Lavie embraced him, not even wanting to bring up why he hadn't given her a rose, she never liked them that much. She saw them as a gift of apology, for death, or an insignia of Delphine.

Had she even known that Dio was with her? Never had that crossed her path until now.

" I didn't even ask for a date!" She smiled feeling Dio nudge her playfully, a light in his eyes.

" It's a present, to you!" A small box wrapped in silk was placed in her open hands, it was such a sight. The material seemed to shimmer in the light above them, her heart pounded, what was it?

----

" Don't open it until it's time to do so," Dio smiled waving a finger at her, she could see he didn't trust her with such a mysterious gift in the palms of her hands. "That means no peeking!"

Lavie nodded and gave him a thumb up," You can trust me on that one!"

"Lavie, come on let's go!" Al tugged at her sleeve as it hit her that time was already being wasted as they just 'stood' there. Blushing, Lavie felt Dio take hold of her hand as the four headed off to the car, it had been strange since she was used to a vanship...

"Let me drive Lord Dio," Lucciola spoke calmly, opening his eyes to see Dio at the wheel he laughed bouncing up and down in his seat. Honking the horn on Lucciola, which nearly gave his friend a heart attack.

"Come on Lavie! Let's fly!" He cried out in excitement as she cautiously sat in the passenger's seat. Lavie never knew Dio could possibly drive a car in her life, to see him now in a vehicle she barely knew that worked frightened her a bit.

Al even sat in the back with Lucciola worriedly, how would the night come out to be like if they were ever in an accident?

"Everyone ready?" Dio looked over his shoulder seeing Lucciola give him a 'yes signal' from the way he looked though sweat covered his face and he looked frightened.

" Aye, aye, sir!" Lucciola spoke, giving Dio the chance he waited for to finally start the engine. Lavie looked ahead of her, the dark road seeming long and unsafe.

"Are you sure about thi---" The car lurched forward and she held tight to the seat, forgetting to lock herself in during the worry in her thoughts.

---

Opening her eyes Lavie was surprised to see Dio driving quite well, looking back in the rear view window to see Al holding tight to Lucciola's hand. She smiled putting her seatbelt around her as the lights from the streets were streaks passing by on their skin of light.

"You're great at this Dio, though I...I'm not really sure about being in a vanship," She stopped for a moment and found her words, "Well, with you."

" Not really sure about being in a vanship with me? Lavie have you no trust in me?" Dio laughed after what he said, she shook her head and closed her eyes, the soft hum of the engine in her ears.

---

"Are you awake?" Her eyes fluttered open to see Lucciola standing at the side of her from outside the car, his hand outstretched to her. She took hold of it sleepily and felt herself lift from the seat she was in and right before Lucciola.

"Thanks," She whispered, she didn't notice she was blushing until Dio looked at her peculiarly.

"Come on Lavie! We're going to eat!" She felt him actually help her walking on her tired feet as they headed towards the restaurant.

"Wait for us! Dio!" Alvis cried as she was walking, rather then in a sprint to get eating. It was a slightly ridiculous sight, a red head being taken by the hand of a cheery guy who looked as a boy going to the candy store. When the actual case was the candy store was replaced with a restaurant.

---

Lavie stepped past the wooden doors feeling a breeze of cool hair touch her skin as she came inside. A fireplace was at the very middle of the room. Looking around to see any familiar faces, her eyes at the time were to tired to do so.

"Let me take you to your table, Lavie?" The waiter asked as he brought them to their table, only then did she look up at the man.

"Mullin? She laughed seeing him in a professional tuxedo as he held menus to pass to the four of them. He smiled back at her and waved, though something other then them caught his eyes.

"Hello! Mullin are you with us?" She waved a hand before his face, blushing red he quickly handed out the menus. Still with his eyes kept on Dunya who sat in the next isle of tables, aside from their own.

"Sorry, I just, got distracted," She took a menu from him and grinned, she knew he loved Donya dearly, barely believing they would be married soon. Someday it would be her own time to get wed, to the one 'she' truly loved.

" I'll be back in a snap!" Mullin walked off to help other people here then themselves, Lavie rested her head on Dio's shoulder as she felt his hand stroking her hair.

"Do you want to share something Dio?" Her eyes skimmed the menu until one dish caught her eyes, waiting for Mullin to return she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of the fire, and of Dio at her side.

"Excuse me, Mullin, sir," She opened her eyes, seeing Lucciola politely address him, Lavie could see the confused and worried look in his eyes as he glanced between Dio and herself.

Sitting up immediately Lavie looked up at Mullin, "What is it? What's wrong?" He wiped his brow and gave her a look that he just needed to build up the words.

" You've been given... well.. someone has agreed to give you a free meal, and...some wine," He took the wine that was on the platter he held and she looked at it.

Red wine....

Lucciola worriedly looked at Dio who's eyes widened, his mouth was barely open, as if to speak, even whisper. Nothing came from his lips, he kept silent, his eyes narrowed as he stared hard at the table.

"Who would give us a free meal?" Alvis asked, Lucciola stood for her to see who it was as Mullin's finger pointed right at a figure that sat at a table. A menu covered the person's face from view, until it was placed down he saw Delphine, her whole suit a dark crimson.

Lucciola felt his legs weaken, just to see her made him feel so, unsafe. Dio looked up at him with his cheek resting on his hand. " What is it Lucciola?" With no reply from his friend he stood, slowly turning but to see her...

Delphine...

He felt himself shaking as he gaped in shock and horror, those hazel eyes of hers were so cold. The dark purple of her lips and what she wore, that menacing look in her eyes. Across from her Lucciola's brother sits motionless, looking right at her.

"No...-N-no....she died...," His hands shook and his face paled, that supposed murder was a false, he couldn't find the strength to sit down

----

"Dio! Come on sit down! What is it?" She shook his arm and felt infuriated, who could possibly serve dinner to them for free? And with that red wine...red.... That must mean.

She gasped pulling down Dio right when Delphine almost had made eye contact with him. She breathed heavily and embraced Dio as Lucciola sat before she caught their eyes.

"Even if we wish to be hidden Lord Dio, she knows we're here," Lavie shook her head, ignoring his words she looked straight up at Mullin, still finding herself nearly gagging Dio who she pulled down by the neck.

" Mullin! Please don't tell her we came! She'll do anything to hurt us!" She already felt tears swimming in her eyes, Mullin nodded, with a truthful look on his face.

" A soldier's promise!" He beamed and walked off, releasing her grip from Dio he rubbed his neck in pain.

" You nearly killed me!" Dio moved his neck to help the muscles become less tense.

" I don't care! I didn't want her to see you! Darnet...I love you!" She covered her mouth with both hands and looked at him with wide eyes. Not only did she admit her love to him but anyone could have heard her....

And that anyone...could be Delphine...a figure came towards them and a shadow loomed over their table....

- Things turn terribly wrong as it seems we're trapped in a restaurant with a supposedly dead woman! Calm down Lavie! How can I calm down if there's--- Who-who are you?--Next time on Last Exile: A Shadow of Dread!-


	3. A shadow of dread

Lavie looked to her side where a black cloaked figure stood before their table, she bit her lip trying her best not to scream. The cold hazel eyes pierced her, the silver hair of the Guild member fell past the opening of the silk cloak's hood.

" W-what do you want?" She uttered, seeing the man look at them with a victorious smirk on his lips. A click came from past the black silk and a gun made of pure silver was pointed at them. Hidden from others' views but there own.

" If you scream, I'll fire," The man spoke, his eyes wandered over to look at Dio, seeing the son of Delphine hide his face from the assistant of his sister.

" I will be at the entrance, there is no way you can leave the building," With that he whipped around, heading right for the wooden doors they had entered in. Lavie felt herself melting in the seat she was in, cupping her hands she whispered into Dio's ear.

" _That jerk isn't going to stop us...Dio, there 'must' be a way out_," Making herself less conspicuous, Dio just looked at Lucciola and was silent. Alvis tugged nervously on his sleeve, showing him she wished to leave as well.

All four stared at the two men now that blocked the way out, even if the four left in the back door.... Delphine would surely catch them. Though the plan the four thought seemed impossible to do, there was still a chance of getting out alive.

"How did they know?" Alvis questioned, Lucciola dabbed his face with a tablecloth, thinking harder then ever.

" Delphine doesn't know about this, he must have come in through the front door," His hazel eyes glanced to the side, now the Guild men looked angered. " She gives the Guild members orders, though not all of them, ever since her supposed 'death'.... Some members have gone separate ways."

Lavie nodded," Let's just hope they don't find out about her being 'still' alive," The three nodded, Dio was still silent, staring at the wine bottle in the middle of the table.

" It's no use..." He whispered, resting his cheek on the wooden table, his eyes looking weary and emotionless. The redhead angrily huffed, slamming her fist against the table.

" Dio! Don't let her stop you! I promise," She placed her hand softly on his," that we will get out of here alright." She smiled kissing his cheek, he sat up now with a brighter face.

" Mullin!" Lavie called out, he made his way over to the table, grabbing his suit with her clenched hand her eyes aflame. " We gotta get out of here! The Gil will have our heads if you don't help us!"

He looked at them with wide eyes, exchanging glances with Lavie, then the others. " What do you mean?" Lavie motioned her hand glumly. "Take a look for yourself."

" I know she is here," Mullin said in a non surprised tone, she shook him slightly from what she held of his clothes.

"Now you listen here! Help us or else I'll give you something you won't smile about!" Mullin gulped hearing her words, nodding he motioned to them quietly, heading towards the cook's room away from the entrance.

" _After you pass through here it will lead you right to the parking lot. The Guild is there...I don't know, but you're on your own at that point,_" Lucciola nodded to the soldier's a.k.a. waiter's orders, Dio clung tightly to his friend's arm.

The aroma of food made Lavie awfully hungry, but now their lives were more important then a decent dinner out. Alvis caught up to them while passing the cutting blades, though Lavie had to pull her away from the cake makers.

One cook seemed to catch Dio's eye...

" Get down!" He cried nearly shoving Lucciola and the two girls to the ground, Mullin fell over, a bullet nearly grazed his cheek.

The sound of gunfire set off in the room as the five crawled away from all the danger. Afraid to look back they kept on going until the door was right before them. Lavie messed with the lock until the door flung open, quickly stumbling out with the others.

"D-Dio, I can't...thank...you enough," Lavie nearly choked on her words, her tongue felt heavy and large in her mouth. He smiled though in complete shock, all of them were shaking.

The door burst open as cooks spilled out, even some people fled from the place, Guild members fired blindly at them. Some bodies even lay on the ground, Al was frozen in the spot where she stood.

" AL!" Lavie cried, as she was being nearly dragged away by the three men. Her blonde hair blew wild in the wind, her silver eyes in horror and fear.

The redhead effortlessly tried to pull away, "Al is back there!" Lucciola let go of her, leaving them to snatch Alvis. "AL! Please!"

Lucciola took her by the hand, yanking her away as a fire brewed in the cookery. Nearly missing the girl by less than a foot. Tears burned in his eyes as he held in his arms a crying Alvis. Lavie was scared, but reluctant of their safety.

"Come on!" Mullin called out, already in his car the four had no choice but to listen to him. If they took Lucciola's car then it would be as if the group was surrendering already. Slamming the door to her side Lavie lay low, her head on Dio's comforting lap.

Tears stung her eyes, falling on his cloak she couldn't help but feel happy. In the feeling where she felt as if she had just ran from death's grasp, burying her face in the white cloth the ground shook beneath the car floor.

" How...how could they?" Mullin uttered, his hands shook on the wheel and his eyes widened, the window was rolled down. " Dunya!!!!" Lavie looked out seeing her run out of the fiery building, a Guild member took hold of her by the throat.

He swung the door open, running towards the man with a punch right at his gut. A cry of pain came from the Guild member as he ran from the fire with her. Delphine was gone, not a sign of her was at the scene now.

Mullin took Dunya in the passenger's side, revving up the car as the vehicle rode off onto the gray clouded road. The sound in the car was of the gasps coming from every one of them, it was hard to believe that the crew actually was alive.

---

The car halted to a stop as Lavie opened her eyes, the gunfire from the restaurant ringing in her ears. She groggily rose from Dio's lap, stumbling out of the car, Lucciola was the only one who's tongue wasn't numb.

"Thank you," He spoke softly, Mullin nodded, smiling at the two boys as if they weren't part of Delphine's people at all. He waved a hand at them as the car headed down the street, the lights of the car in the darkness until the whole neighborhood was pitch black.

"Me and Lord Dio will gladly stay, if you are frightened to be left alone," Lavie accepted his offer with a tired nod. Holding Dio still in her light grasp, it had been a tiresome and terrible night.

She fell on her bed as Dio collapsed beside her, turning to her side so they were face to face a grin spread on her lips. "I'm so glad you're safe," She whispered, kissing him on the tip of the nose.

" Lavie!" Alvis cried peeking through the eyehole of the door, she stood up suddenly looking at her.

"What is it?" She spoke worriedly, brushing her red hair aside from her gray eyes. Seeing a strange look on Al's face, she rubbed her eyes as her feet touched the ground.

The door opened and she turned to see a person she knew for a long time, but if she could tell you now it was one of the last people she expected to see.....

- Al who's at the door? -sound of door opening- W-what?! Hello there! How can you say that at a time like this Dio? -silence- This sure is strange...Next time on Last Exile: Scars of Delphine-


	4. Scars Of Delphine

"Who's at the door Al?" Lavie repeated once again, her gray eyes looked right at the door as she watched the blonde girl open the door to a black cloaked man. This time it wasn't a Guild member of Delphine's clan, it was none other than Alex....

"Alex? ALEX ROW!?" She stuttered, not believing what her eyes showed before her face. This must be an illusion, there was no way he could have survived. Even if Delphine was still breathing, she swore he had been done with long ago.

" How did you-- why didn't you come sooner?" She questioned, his brown eyes looked over to the side where he stood. Looking right at her he smiled slowly, that once empty looking face she remember changed before her eyes.

" I've tried to make contact with any of you-- but with the hearings of Delphine about," He looked at Alvis, "I couldn't have myself found," Lavie nodded, it wouldn't be easy being known as a dead man. Alex had to conceal his identity for 'this' long?

"Where's Sophia? Can you.. tell met that," She had always been wondering what the princess had been doing since the last time they ever saw her. The troubles of taking care of the scars still open in the fleets worried her. Delphine was an unforgivable person.

"She's safely doing her ordered duties," His amber eyes were so visible in the near dark, walking in with his billowing cape about him. Lavie felt strange, seeing him in his original clothes, while the rest wore the outfits that were newly made.

" Hello there," Dio introduced himself into the picture smoothly," We've met, have we not Captain?" He shook Alex Row's hand lightly, not as tight as a grip as his sister would've done.

The door was still open, a sound of echoing footsteps slithered into the room where the crew stood. A boy with blond hair stepped through the open passageway, looking right at Lavie who held a pillow around her arms.

"Lavie," He came right where she sat on the bed, his reluctant and relieved sky blue eyes looking at her. She smiled weakly, taking the strands of red hair from her face, her face turned red from how close they were.

" C---Claus...Claus! Our Captain is here!" Lavie had to be careful, any man of the Guild could be wired into their conversation. Claus turned slowly seeing Alex Row's tall shadow loom over him, those half-open amber eyes staring down at him.

" Alex!" He nearly spoke in a whisper his name, his pupils went small, he hadn't even seen the Silvana captain since his supposed 'death'. "It's good to see such a great Captain again!" Alex smiled at that, a compliment was rare from Claus nowadays.

The six sat and stood in silence, what was there to say after such a long departure? From one another, even from the ones they thought were truly gone. Al held close to Lucciola, she feared that the Ruler of the Silvana would hate her and Lavie for loving Guild members.

" Alex," Al said softly, her silver eyes looking right into his, wide and pleading," Don't hate me and Lavie," She felt tears burning in her eyes," Lavie..." She wiped tears away, slowly smiling up at the man before her.

He just grinned, looking at her, then Lucciola, he bowed looking more kind then what Alvis suspected. When the two had first met, he had knocked out the leader of the vanship crew, Al laughed remembering that day. How scared and amazed she was...

The wind chilled their souls as a figure appeared before the doors, a black cape, as dark as the night fluttered in the winds. Hazel eyes slowly examining each person in the room, making sure none were hidden or had left.

" My Lady knows of your existence," It had been none other than Lucciola's brother, he was shocked at first but then bit his lip angrily. A smirk appeared upon the look of triumph on the man's face, he looked at Dio, Lavie, and Claus.

" You needn't worry Dio," His laugh sounded as a deathly whisper," You will return to us soon." With those words spoken he left silently, the door closing behind him.

Dio scowled, looking at the others as his hazel eyes held a deathly flickering flame. How he hated his sister, of all the things she caused. To kill someone as Lavie or Lucciola just to get to him was too much. He fell back on the bed, placing his palm atop his forehead. Even the smallest of comfort could release this terrible pain.

"Dio," His hazel pupils looked to the side of him, Al held her lamb in her arms as she always did when little. Glancing down at the doll she slowly placed the lamb in his arm, Dio laughed touching her cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered, closing his weary eyes just to fall back from all the troubles confronting them. Lavie stroke his forehead, his bangs brushed back with the rest of his pure white hair. She saw how peaceful he looked when asleep.

Her heart pounded and she quickly snapped into reality, looking back at Alex Row, her hand placed softly on Dio's chest.

" I wish we could all forget about the Guild," Strength slowly rose inside of her as she firmly spoke these words," Dio will die if we--" Alex placed his hand on her shoulder, she swallowed hard, looking at him.

" Are lives are in peril, but love can't determine who is our enemies," Her gray eyes widened at his words, she shoved herself away... was it true what he spoke? Could the two possibly turn their backs on them?

The redhead glared at the captain of the Silvana, pointing down the hall angrily," You can stay here, but 'they' aren't leaving," And when she spoke 'they' he knew right when she spoke that word what Lavie meant.

---

Lavie lay atop the flannel sheets, seeing a smile on Dio's lips as he was bundled up in them so comfortably. She was afraid to sleep, at any time could Delphine come and finish off her and the others in one direct signal to her men.

She shivered, looking over to see him blinking, his hazel eyes blinking but to see Lavie lying there right beside him. He swallowed hard closing his eyes once more, knowing the girl before him was just a trick of his eye.

Sure enough when he peeked to see if Lavie was there when he was sure she wasn't looking, the redhead was truly lying next to him. Her warm breath chilled his skin from the cold of the air conditioner, the machine must be broken...

" _Dio, I won't let you leave,_" She whispered, holding his hand tightly, Dio's eyes widened feeling her strong hold," _I won't have you taken away, I love you...I can't even sleep now,_" Her weary gray eyes met his own.

" Lavie," He touched her cheek, she smiled placing her hand over his own. Closing her eyes as if his touch made her fall asleep easier, but those cheeks flushed red and she giggled softly.

Opening her eyes she wrapped her arms around Dio's neck, her nose touched his and she winked." I just gave you an Eskimo kiss!" He smiled, feeling her lips slowly touch his own.

Ever since Claus was secluded from her life she had never kissed anyone since, but now that she actually kissed him upon the lips....

A sound caught his ear, breaking the kiss he looked about the room, Lucciola was asleep peacefully on the couch with Al curled up as a cat on the living room rug.

" _Lucciola,_" Dio whispered, he saw his friend move a bit, but his eyes were still closed," _Lucciola!_" Silence was the second reply given to him, worried and infuriated he rose from the comforter, sitting in his boxers on the bed.

" _LUCCIOLA!_" He said louder and crisper, Lucciola immediately woke up, falling off the couch. His face hit the floor hard, rubbing his nose in confusion he sat up. Lucciola brushed stray creamy blonde strands back from his face, seeing his master, Dio sitting on the comforter worriedly.

" Yes sir," Dio finally perked up seeing that he was awake and listening, he laughed seeing his droopy face. If it was one thing that made Dio laugh most, was the look of his friend's face when he woke him from slumber.

" I heard a noise," Lucciola yawned, his master sounded like he was a child, back when he was a little boy that is. He chuckled, standing to his feet Dio staggered over to him sleepily." Come outside with me," His hand was placed softly on Lucciola's shoulder, he blushed red seeing the affection he showed him.

The two men stepped out into the backyard, the open garden around them, Lucciola knelt down, taking whiffs of the flowers surrounding them. " A poppy flower," Dio looked over seeing him pluck the flower from the soft soil.

"What are you doing Lucciola? The poor thing must be crying in pain! Did you kill it?" He laughed shaking his head at the man who acted so much like a innocent child. The breeze chilled them, no ominous feeling was about.

Lucciola tucked the flower in Dio's hair," Let's go inside shall we Lord Dio?" Dio nodded embracing his friend for a moment, he was shocked, standing as if frozen.

"Sir--"

" I have a pain in my chest, it feels as if the scars of my past are still new, but those haunting memories.." Dio sniffled slightly," How she was, my sister did nothing but use me as a tool, just as you were used, Lucciola don't protect me!"

He wiped his cold hand on his tear streaked cheeks," I can't bare this pain, she has done such horrible things...just promise me, you won't ever protect me," Dio continued, biting his lip," You died, to save me...if you told the truth..it would be me, that was to die."

Lucciola gasped, his master spoke in such ways that frightened him...was Dio truly willing to rid of the pain altogether? He put his hands firmly on his shoulders," You have people who care for you," He swallowed hard," Even love you Lord Dio, it's more than what a person could wish for."

"Don't call me that," Dio whispered," I'm not 'Lord Dio', I'm not a superior to you Lucciola," He couldn't find his voice to speak to his friend now, the whole thought of Dio being his cold master was gone.

" Yes...," Lucciola rested his cheek atop Dio's head of white hair," Dio."

- Dio why do you have a poppy in your hair?-laughs-Well...-stops-My poppy flowers! Dio those were my Poppies!-sighs- Now you've done it! -But I! -wailing- Next time on Last Exile: Feelings Exposed in Time!-


End file.
